Naughty Boii Part 3: Draco's Tralala
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: Draco wants to sing a song to Harry. Harry feels inspired. Ron is scarred for life. And tralalas are everywhere! 3rd installment of the Naughty Boii series. Warning: Wand on Wand, may cause laughter, squealing or fainting. HPDM


Naughty Boii Part 3: Draco's Tra-la-la

Hunter: Here we have another Naughty Boii. This one is to the Ding Dong song!

Neko: So download it while you read this. It's by Gunther.

Hunter: If we get more reviews we may be persuaded to do another one.

Neko: However, the next one we are going to do will be I touch myself, because someone requested it. After we do that song we'll get back onto Gunther.

Hunter: So review after you read this!

Disclaimer: In no way do we own Gunther, Harry or Draco. This song isn't ours either. If we did own them, do you really think we'd be on fan fiction?

Draco sat in the common room listening to music. He was all alone. Everyone from Slytherin, including the other people who always seemed to come in the Slytherin common these days, had gone to lunch. Harry had been surprised when Draco told him he wasn't going to go to lunch. Actually, all of his and Harry's friends had been surprised. They all thought Harry would go with him, since they never did anything apart, but all he did was give Draco a kiss goodbye and told him he'd see him later. Draco was relieved when Harry had let him go without following. Not because he was bored of Harry. No, that wasn't the case. He had a surprise for Harry. Throughout the week they had been singing Gunther songs. Feeling inspired Draco had bought the Pleasure Man album and found a song they hadn't heard yet. It was called 'the Ding Dong Song'. So it left Draco to sit and learn the song. He had the perfect plan; sing it to Harry!

After listening to the song about 20 times, he was sure he had the lyrics down packed. Only problem, he'd have to just let it play when it was the girl part. It's not like Harry would know the lyrics, or the song for that matter.

Draco looked at his watch; lunch was going to be over soon, so he better practice the song.

_Ooh you touch my tra-la-la… _

_Mm, my ding ding dong…_

Draco was too wrapped up in the beats of the music to notice someone was singing with him. Doing the 'la la' in the song, the 'la-ing' continued as Draco started singing again.

_Ooh you touch my tra-la-la… _

La la accompanied the lyrics and he continued on. Still unaware of the people behind him, and one of them was singing.

_Mm, my ding ding dong…_

The person kept on with the la-ing, stopping when Draco sang the next verse.

_Deep in the night,_

_I'm looking for some fun,_

_Deep in the night, _

_I'm looking for some love._

_De-de-de-deep in the night, _

_I'm looking for some fun, _

_Deep in the night, _

_I'm looking for some (ping)_

He made sure to use the same singing tone he always used when singing Gunther songs. He waited knowing the girl part was next.

_You tease me, _

_Oh please me, _

_I want you to be my lovetoy,_

_Come near me, don't fear me, _

_I just can't get enough of you boy_.

His head shot around when he realized someone was singing with him. In a very familiar voice too… He gasped; Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of Slytherin were all standing there. He wasn't really surprised about them being there, more that Harry knew the lyrics already.

_Oh, you touch my tralala. _

_La la la.._

_Mmm, my ding ding dong,_

_Oh you touch my tralala, _

_Mmm, my ding ding dong._

_La la la..._

They sang together, Harry la-ing and Draco singing. Ron fainted… Again. When he heard the chorus. He did not want the mental picture of his best friend touching Draco's 'tra-la-la'. The Slytherins and Hermione were all clapping with the music and cheering. Honestly don't the people of Hogwarts have a life? Waiting around to see people sing…

_Deep in the night, _

_I'm looking for some fun, _

_Deep in the night, _

_I'm looking for some love_.

The tune was quite catchy so people started dancing. Draco walked over to Harry and sang the words to him. Harry watched Draco sing and almost started laughing at the lyrics. He composed his face and started singing next.

_You tease me, _

_Oh please me, _

_I want you to be my lovetoy._

_Come near me, don't fear me, _

_I just can't get enough of you boy_

Harry had the trademark 'girl voice'. One of the Slytherins decided to run and tell some other students of the singing duo. Everyone did enjoy their songs a lot.

_Oh, you touch my tralala._

_La la la..._

_Mmm, my ding ding dong._

_La la la.._

_Oh, you touch my tralala._

_La la la.._

_Mmm, my ding ding dong_.

The song was almost over and more students started pouring into the room. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, even some teachers came to see them sing.

_Mmm, my ding ding dong…_

_La-la-la_

_Mmm my ding ding dong…_

The song was coming to a close and they did the chorus one last time.

_Oh, you touch my tralala._

_Lalala..._

_Mmm, my ding ding dong._

_Oh ,you touch my tralala_

_(Ding ding dong)_

_Oh, you touch my tralala._

_Mmm, my ding dong dong._

Everyone clapped when they finished. Ron started to wake up. "Is it over yet?"

Harry grinned. "Nope," He turned to Draco. "Come, this song has inspired me."

Draco laughed and they left up the stairs to Draco's room.

Ron turned green. "EWW! He's inspired to touch Draco's tra-la-la!" With that said he fainted.

Hermione looked down. "Should we take him to his room."

Ginny looked at him. "I have a better idea."

After some fancy wand work and a few different tried spells they finally did it.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Whenever."

An hour later when everyone excluding Draco, Harry and Ron were in classes a scream of; "EW! Malfoy's tra-la-la!"

OoOo

Hunter: That was fun to make.

Neko: Next one won't be Gunther though people, but it will stick to the same stuff we have already. After we do Naughty Boii part 4: Harry feels lonely. We'll get to Gunther again.

Hunter: I still like Naughty Boii the best though.

Neko: Well I just have one last thing to say before we leave… well two things. Review and you get a cookie of… HARRY TOUCHING DRACO'S TRA-LA-LA! Oh my GAWD! Kind of weird, but whatever…

Hunter: Where did you get your cookies this time? I thought Roxxi hid them all?

Neko: I didn't get them from Roxxi, I got them from Yuki.

Hunter: My god…

Neko: Anyways! SPREAD THE CRACK! SPREAD IT PEOPLE! Harry doesn't want to be—

Hunter: You're sick!

Neko: HARRY DOESN'T WANT TO BE SORE!!!!!!!

Hunter: Okay… We're leaving… NOW!

Neko: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
